


Sparks into Flames

by LPuhuh



Series: Beautiful Struggle [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy/Relaigh，猎人学院时期Yancy和Raleigh的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks into Flames

一张海报，就是这个故事的开始。

“想要拯救世界？今天就加入我们！”醒目的文字背后是极具威慑力的猎人机甲，阴影里是被揍趴下的怪兽。

“入伍环太平洋国防部队（PPDC）”在那时听起来是每个被英雄主义情结附体的男孩最合理的选择。Raleigh Becket从来不是特立独行的个体。放到芸芸众生中，他会是美国年轻人的典型代表：中产阶级家庭出生的次子；阳光帅气的外表；学业马马虎虎；运动能力多半体现在打群架上；纵有一颗征服世界的野心，却没半点如何入手的头绪，以至于只能将心中的怨气发泄在无谓的日常琐事上。

幸而Raleigh有个比他年长三岁的哥哥。从外型上来看，Yancy Becket毫无疑问是Raleigh的兄弟。同样的金棕色短发，俊朗的五官，略宽的肩膀和更为健壮的体魄。但当他张口说话时，每个人都会立刻意识到这是Becket兄弟中更深思熟虑，冷静自持的那个。Yancy也有他的缺点，总在思考下一步该怎么走，试着避开可能的威胁，为他自己，更为Raleigh。像是试图平衡往日里身为长兄表现出的隐忍收敛，当Yancy只需为自己负责时，他常常会表现出比弟弟更大的勇气，用一种更戏剧化，更毅然决然的方式。但这样的Yancy，Raleigh甚少得见。

“你真的考虑好了，小鬼？”Yancy从冰箱里拿出啤酒，一口气灌下大半。他刚替Jackson代了一趟班，24小时连轴转可不是什么愉快的经历。

“我没什么可多想的。”Raleigh不客气地从Yancy手中抢过剩下的半罐啤酒，大大咧咧地仰头啜饮，喝完后还不忘像个幼稚的三年级生，打了个胜利的响嗝，“关键是你这身老骨头有没有本事和我一起把那些大家伙揍回它们老家去？”

“尽管吹，小鬼，你的底细也就老哥我最清楚。”Yancy将空罐头从Raleigh手中抽出来，看也不看就抬手扔进了距离他们几米远的垃圾桶。

“所以你的答案是？”Raleigh挑眉问，看似没被哥哥刚才一气呵成的帅气动作影响分毫，心里却是嫉妒地嘟囔：不就是调酒的那些花招嘛，有什么了不起的！

“好啊，为什么不呢？”Yancy爽快地回答，“报吧，最多不过是浪费来回科迪亚克的那点功夫。Jackson还欠我好几个人情，是时候让他还了。”

“我就知道你这把老骨头里还剩点不服输的劲。”Raleigh不会放过任何一次揶揄兄长的机会，18岁的他，总觉得自己不口中带刺就是窝囊废。Raleigh当然爱他的哥哥，只是他决不会把那三个字说出口而已。

“这把老骨头现在要去睡觉了，不准吵醒我！”Yancy走出厨房又扭头补充，“也别偷喝啤酒。犯法可不是一个士兵该做的事。”

“是，长官。”Raleigh做了一个跟标准动作毫无干系的军礼。

 

***

 

2016年6月30日 

 

自猎人学院在科迪亚克岛上成立，正式招收学员开始，安克雷奇的码头就永远都像今天这样人头攒动，熙熙攘攘。排在渡轮检票队伍中间的Yancy和Raleigh对视了一眼，不约而同地觉得这样的状况颇为好笑。

“怎么，看不起我们？臭小鬼。”一个块头粗壮的中年男人悻悻然发话。

“你！”Raleigh刚想开口就被Yancy挡在身后。

“放轻松，任何一个阿拉斯加人都会告诉你，方圆1公里内出现这么多游客是件能让我们这些本地佬神经紧张的事。”Yancy用眼神示意Raleigh别多嘴，他不想还没踏上科迪亚克岛就因背负斗殴案底而被军方涮掉。

“这倒是。你们这些没见过市面的乡巴佬也就配给咱们弄点三文鱼吃，哈哈！”壮汉和他的同伴，一个长相猥琐的矮个子男人笑得唾沫子横飞，引来四周更多人的围观。

“我操你……”Raleigh从没觉得拳头像今天那么痒，可还没等他冲上去给那个混蛋来上一拳，Yancy就先一步将他挡在自己怀里。

“别跟这种人计较，Rals。”Yancy压低声线警告。

“说的对，何必跟这种货色浪费时间。”蔑视的语气清晰可闻，说话的女子肩头披着一席耀眼的红发，翡翠绿的眼眸发出更加明显的鄙视讯号，“我还以为PPDC的征兵书上明确规定你们这群社会渣滓连报名的门儿都没有。”

“臭娘们！有本事你……”高个壮汉边骂骂咧咧，边向红发女子挥拳的刹那，从旁窜出的黑影给他腹部的一记重击立刻让他闭上了只会喷污言秽语的嘴。矮个同伴见势不妙，从腰间掏出一把九毫米手枪，但还没来得及触到扳机，就被那个黑影倏地放倒在地。

红发女人跨过躺在地上直叫唤的这两个废柴，对着Becket兄弟伸出手，“嗨，我是Sam，这是我的弟弟，Colin。”身手敏捷到不像话的“黑影”抬起头，露出一张略显稚气，面无表情的脸。Colin显然没有遗传他姐热情随和的基因，只是对着兄弟俩撇撇头，权当招呼过了。

“Yancy。我弟弟Raleigh。”年长的Becket指了指身后的弟弟，“谢谢，不过我和Rals能应付这俩家伙。”

“我知道，清扫路上的垃圾人人有责罢了。就当我们外乡人的见面礼？”Sam回握住Yancy的手，弯起的红唇划出诱人的弧度。

“第一次来阿拉斯加？”Raleigh插进来，他当然不喜欢那两个搅了他一天好心情的讨厌鬼，但他更戒备眼前这个握着Yancy的手，又不急着放开的女人。

“第二次。上一回老爸的船停靠在安克雷奇休整了半个月。十二级风浪，每个渔民最可怕的噩梦。”

“你弟弟的身手看起来可不像是渔民？”Yancy试探道。

“不，他不是。我们是赏金猎人。打渔的付出和回报通常都不成正比，问问在地下躺着的老爸就知道。”Sam面不改色地回答。

“抱歉。”

“没什么需要抱歉的。命数罢了。”Sam摆了摆手，低头拨开额前的一缕发丝。Colin依旧不发一言，双手插在上衣口袋里，安静地观察Becket兄弟，像耐心的猎手评估他的目标一般。

“你们呢？也是去科迪亚克岛上参与选拔？或者仅仅是本地人搭个渡轮？”

“事实上，也许两者都是。”Yancy沉吟道。

“嘿，有点信心！既然那俩前科犯都能混进来，我相信你们至少能过得了第一轮。”Sam打了个响指，“假如刚才你说能应付他俩不是吹牛的话。”她狡黠地眨眨眼。

“那我猜第二轮选拔见了？”Yancy信心十足地发出邀请。

“好啊，就当是你我之间的约定。”

Sam言语里的兴奋之意让Raleigh头疼得厉害，为什么他会觉得来报名猎人学院会是个好主意来着？哦，对了，因为假如他们完成重重选拔，正式成为游骑兵，驾驶巨大的机器人将毁灭世界的怪兽打个屁滚尿流的话，全世界的姑娘都会对他们投怀送抱。但Raleigh忘了，Yancy可不需要条件如此苛刻的前提去征服靓妞。现在他有点怀疑自己把哥哥拽来究竟是不是一个好主意，如果最后哥哥的通感搭档变成……

不，Raleigh拒绝去想象这种可笑的假设。他们一起报的名，就只能共进退。什么Sam，她不是有出手就能撂倒一片的Colin吗？

上船的队伍终于缓慢向前挪动。Yancy碰了碰弟弟的肩，示意看似心不在焉的他跟上。还没踏进猎人学院的大门，Becket家的兄弟已经多了一堆棘手纷乱的问题。

 

***

 

2016年7月5日 

 

“就这样？”Raleigh看着手里的初试结果，不可置信地狠狠拍了拍Yancy的胸口。

“我说过咱们能行，小鬼。”Yancy满意地看着屏幕上闪烁的“通过”字样，颇有些骄傲地揉了揉弟弟散乱汗湿的金发，向往常一样，他的手指在那头柔软的发丝中来回摩挲，没过多久又顺势向下，栖息在脖子后面那片温热的裸露皮肤上，不着痕迹地打圈，抚摸肉眼不可见的金色绒毛。

刚从格斗训练场回来的Becket兄弟，一进屋就注意到墙上显示屏闪烁的未读信息。点开之后，便是他们初试的结果。

体能评估，战斗能力评估等项目上，Yancy和Raleigh的得分只是高于及格线的中游水平，离出类拔萃还远的很。唯独脑部扫描评估这一项，95%的预估同步率绝对称得上罕见的高分。就他们所知，大部分学员经历过两次系统性脑部扫描后，综合得分都介于55%——75%之间。少数像Yancy和Raleigh这样的直系血亲组合，也只能达到80%——90%。当然这只是“预估同步率”，而非货真价实的“通感匹配率”。初试的学员还不能进行正规的通感调试，更别说在造价数十亿的猎人机甲里实地操作。

即便如此，Raleigh依然觉得自己有理由狂欢庆祝一场。他不是个悲观主义者，但从刚收到的第二轮训练内容来看，即使在接下来的几天内不被淘汰，过了今晚他和Yancy也没机会享受哪怕一丝自由时光。每天整整十四个小时的课表，包含各式格斗技巧培训，外加单调艰苦的体能储备课程，相较之下，通感和驾驶机甲猎人的理论学习更像是给学员们喘口气的休息时间。当然，自从与Stacker Pentecost打过照面后，Raleigh可不认为自己敢在Pentecost的课上打瞌睡。那个人不仅担得起他肩膀上军阶赋予的威吓感，还具备每一个严父该有的敏锐和决断，如果可以的话，Raleigh不想和Stacker Pentecost对视半秒，他认定即使没有通感，对方也能将自己的秘密洞察得一清二楚。这些秘密当中，有一些他希望到死都不会有人知道。Yancy也不能。

“我们该好好庆祝，Yance！”Raleigh借着格斗完身体里到处流窜的肾上腺素与初试通过的欣喜之情，搂住哥哥的脖子，和他额头抵在一起，兴奋地提议。

“英雄所见略同。”手掌还流连在弟弟后颈上的Yancy展开一个和Raleigh几无二致的微笑，“看来我未雨绸缪的正是时候。”他放开年幼的Becket，从床底的箱子里掏出两瓶威士忌。

“你从哪儿搞来这玩意儿的？”

“军需处有个家伙是安克雷奇人，我们店里的常客，让Jackson把他升级成了VIP，再托他带几瓶酒自然不是什么麻烦事。”Yancy将醇香的烈酒倒进两个军队配发的不锈钢水杯。

“干杯，小鬼！”Yancy愉快地举杯，尽情地深吸了口气，配给制让他对威士忌这样单纯的世俗之物产生了难以形容的思念之情。

“不教育我18岁饮酒犯法？”Raleigh在桌子底下踹了脚哥哥，像是为了报复之前每一次被念叨时耳朵遭的罪。

“今天例外。”一口干完杯中的酒，那个放肆不羁，甘愿打破常规来证明自己没做错的Yancy抬起头，眼睛里闪烁着无人能预测的光彩。

Becket兄弟的庆祝仪式从某种意义上来说朴素至极，扑克和骰子组成的游戏，赌注是彼此杯中的酒。没过两个小时，Raleigh渐渐意识到正在进行的游戏从最开始对自己就是个该死的陷阱。Yancy或许不是职业赌徒，但他大概了解每一种抽老千的办法。而Raleigh拒绝相信自己连输十把只是坏运气使然。

“你在计划什么，哥哥？”Raleigh透过被上涌的酒气迷蒙的视线，趴在桌上，摊开右手，接过哥哥发的下一局牌，左手控诉地指了指对面看上去半点没被酒精影响的兄长。

“没什么。”Yancy耸耸肩，检查完下自己的底牌，推上一颗骰子，“到你了。”

Raleigh若有所思地瞪着手里的四颗骰子，连底牌都没看，就全部推了上去。

“你确定，小鬼？”Yancy的问话里带着一丝显而易见的关切，“4杯可不是个小数字。”

“我……确定！”Raleigh不耐烦地瞧着桌子示意开牌，“还有……我不是什么小鬼！”

Yancy掀开底牌，一对King。Raleigh懊恼地呜咽了声，草花3和方块5意味着他的连败又延续一轮。

“这游戏根本无聊透顶！”年幼的Becket在酒醉时格外任性，像头不知出口在何处的斗牛，只知漫无目的的横冲直撞。

“你想换什么？”Yancy收起牌，对着耍酒疯的弟弟无奈又溺爱地摇头。

“下一局赢的人……可以要求输的人做一件事。”Raleigh比着一的手势，又轻声道，“任何事。”

Yancy端着酒杯，像是经过了脑中某个等式的计算后，应声回答，“好。”

发牌的依旧是Yancy。Raleigh醉得连杯子都拿不稳。

“你先亮牌。”Yancy提醒看上去几乎要睡着的弟弟。

一对Queen。Raleigh揉了揉眼睛，顿时清醒了大半。或许他终于能赢一次……就一次也好……

“这回我要赢可不容易。”Yancy看似为难地皱眉。

Raleigh支起身子想在Yancy翻开手中牌的第一时间宣布自己的胜利。他需要胜利！

一对Ace。

该死的。

长久的静默在被浓郁的麦芽香气填满的狭小房间里蔓延开来。兄弟俩各自盘算究竟该怎样打破这难堪的寂静。

“你可以要求我……”  
“你可以要求我……”

就像他们惊人的同步预测率一样，Yancy和Raleigh几乎是同时张口，说出了让对方意料之外，又完全相同的话。

这一次，年长的Becket毫不犹豫地抢先，“我说，你可以要求我为你做一件事，Rals。任何事。”

“……什么？……”Raleigh恍惚地望着哥哥。

“你没听错，小鬼。”Yancy伸出手轻轻蹭在弟弟的下颌上，像安抚爱犬那样柔声道，“我赢了。但我愿意为你做任何事，Rals。只要你开口。”

“规则不是这样……”

“去他妈的规则，”Yancy捏住金发青年胡茬寥寥的光滑下巴，凑到他耳边，喷出一阵酒气，略带凶狠地沉声。

Raleigh觉得胸口憋住的那股子乖戾气焰忽然就消散得无影无踪，取而代之的是濒临投降的无所适从。

“我不能……”Raleigh想起十三岁的第一次。哥哥温暖的手掌和自己模糊的哭声。青春期的迷茫混杂着不知所措的触感，然后是被快感反复冲刷的解脱和全身心的安慰与满足。他不能……他已经不是十三岁的那个自己。

“你能……只要你开口……”Yancy抓住Raleigh紧握的拳头，拉到自己胸口，感受那里毫无紊乱，坚定无比的心跳声。

“帮我……Yance，”Raleigh近乎呢喃，“……就像从前那样……”

比记忆里更炙热宽大的手掌从背后环绕到小腹上。像是舍不得放弃那美妙的触感，些许粗糙的指腹在紧实平坦的曲线上反复流连，直到Raleigh发出不满的哼哼才继续向下，直达那个早已蓄势待发，肿胀坚挺的器物。Yancy起先只是试探性的套弄揉捏，好似经验丰富的猎艳高手，对猎物的狡猾程度做出粗略的评估。Raleigh不了解这其中哪怕一分的奥妙，以往Andrea为他用手做时，总是匆忙的很。Yancy的节奏却慢得让Raleigh发疯，每一次指甲刮过敏感的顶部，他就忍不住绷直了身体，仰起头，将自己全部埋在Yancy的肩窝里。年长的Becket坏心地伸出舌头，来回轻舔弟弟侧颈上突出的动脉，手上也加快了速度，每一次套弄都会故意停在最前端轻挠几分，将渗出的前液挤出些许，就着越来越多的润滑，抹在胀鼓鼓的球囊上，毫不留情地用力捏掐。

Raleigh颤抖的大腿下意识地分开，方便Yancy能更舒服地为自己服务。他张开嘴，却什么声音也发不出来，只剩混着酒精的热气被沾染上肆意放纵的情欲味道。为了维持身体的平衡，Raleigh的右手抓住身后Yancy的大腿，左手摁在桌面上。即使被酒精麻痹了大多数的感官，他依然没法压制身体里每个细胞的呼喊，渴求肌肤的碰触，像缺了水的鱼一般，想要更多的Yancy。

左手放开桌面，Raleigh勾住哥哥的脖子，打断了后者折磨自己喉结周围敏感的皮肤。扳过哥哥的脑袋，试图吻上那两片同样浸淫了酒精，灼烧滚烫的唇瓣。但Yancy拒绝了他，只在他的嘴角印下某个好似吻一样的东西。

几乎同一时刻，Raleigh的高潮也如期而至。只是这一次，他不觉得自己感到了解脱或是满足。他想要更多。任何其他选项都不足以填补这个渐渐在他身体里扩张的黑洞。他想要Yancy，即使对方也许并不想要他。

但这没关系。因为此刻Yancy抱着Raleigh，他们的每一次呼吸都完美地重合在一起。95%不只是一个数字，即便这其后背负的意义此刻的Becket兄弟还不能全盘窥视。但很快，很快他们就会发现每一个呈现在他们面前的选择，只不过是下一个既定事实的索引。而他们所能做的，只是顺着这个扶梯，一同向下滑，直到未知的终点。

 

***

 

2016年8月1日 

今天是检验近一个月格斗培训成果的日子。训练场内被围成了里三圈外三圈。每个人都想知道谁会是像Kaidonovsky夫妇和炜家三胞胎那样脱颖而出的明星学员。

经过首轮筛选，留下的每个人都拥有足够强健的体格和对手过招，可随着时间的推移，高强度的训练过滤掉越来越多内心不够强韧，不足以在极端环境中激发潜能的学员。出乎意料的是，没有半点军事背景的Becket兄弟居然坚持了下来，最近的几次对阵，他俩的默契度和格斗质量都提升很快，连教官也频频点头以示赞许。

Raleigh倒不觉得他和哥哥发生了什么惊人的变化，自然，轮廓越来越分明的块状肌肉证明自己至少不是白吃了这些苦头，但Yancy和他从小玩在一块，打闹成一团的日子多得数不胜数，每一次手脚并用的纠缠，每一次狼狈的跌倒和不服输的爬起，每一次制服与反制服的转瞬变换，这些，对Becket兄弟来说是印入骨子的躯体记忆，他们全然信任彼此，放开手脚，用最原始的本能回应对方的一举一动。现在，他们躲闪的速度更快，出拳的力度更强，还学会了使用匕首和长剑这些近身武器的击杀技巧。但他们依旧是Yancy和Raleigh。

踏入格斗场的那一刻，周围的人群安静下来。Raleigh握着短棍的手绷紧在半空，摆开准备好的架势。Yancy的姿态显然更放松些，他两手展开在身侧，短棍延伸出去与地面形成45度角。从他沉稳的步法就不难看出年长的Becket也已进入状态。

“啪！”木棍发出一记清脆的击打声。Raleigh先行发起攻击，他手中的木棍直奔Yancy的胸口而去，还差几厘米就能正中目标，却被Yancy瞬间侧身骗过。

1-0。刚才还在地面晃悠的短棍不知何时来到了Raleigh的后颈。Yancy赢下第一分。

充当裁判的教官话音刚落，Raleigh已经一个俯身滚躺，勾住了哥哥的支撑腿，将对方绊倒在地，获得了绝对的控制权。

1-1。

“今天你注意力倒挺集中。”Yancy不动声色地站起来，抖抖肩膀，轻描淡写地评价。

“那是因为你还没睡醒，老家伙。”Raleigh颇有些炫耀地将木棍单手转起了圈，挑衅道。

“啪！—啪！—啪！”Yancy这几招连续进攻把刚才还得意洋洋的Raleigh逼到了墙角，他狼狈后退几步终于稳住阵脚，刚想反击却被Yancy抗住右臂，一记过身摔，倒在地上。

睁开眼睛是纹丝不动，对着自己脑门的木棍。2-1。

 

“这回是谁没睡醒？”Yancy收回短棍的时候不忘凑近Raleigh，奉还弟弟的嘲讽。

就这样，兄弟俩不假思索地把这场正儿八经的比试变成了Becket家的内部拌嘴练习。他们的动作舒展流畅，每一次木棍的碰撞都定格成肢体力量与格斗技巧的完美展示。正当大家都沉浸在眼前这纯粹的较量中时，比分来到了4-4。

假如这是一场搏击比赛，观众们必定会鼓动台上的两人再来一局，直到分出胜负。但这不是搏击比赛，这里也不是人声鼎沸的麦迪逊花园广场。警钟长鸣，强敌时刻会从人类到不了的深渊里钻出来将现实击溃。所以敬佩和肯定的眼光代替了鲜花和掌声。角落里将这一切尽收眼底的Pentecost默默记下了Becket兄弟的名字。

接下来出场的学员，大多表现平平，直到Sam和Colin登场。第二阶段训练开始后，Yancy和Raleigh就只在食堂和他们有过几次短暂的照面。凭借Colin的身手和他俩的过往经历，不用细想就知道这对姐弟在格斗场上会是一道别样的风景。

直到Sam和Colin出手的那一刻，Yancy和Raleigh才发现，两个完全不同的个体以一种近乎诡异的协调步伐对抗彼此是个多么让人惊讶和着迷的景象。

刚才的他们也是这样？给在场的每个人下了屏息凝神的魔咒，解除的关键只掌握在武场上那两人手中，只要他们愿意，可以就这么继续下去，永不打破这迷人的咒语。

Colin的格斗风格就像第一次所见的那样，轻盈有力，神出鬼没。但这次，他的奇袭每每会落入Sam的掌控，又或是他姐姐故意设下的陷阱？Sam总能先弟弟一步占据有利的位置，以弥补自身力量和技巧的不足。如果Becket兄弟的比拼是一场昭示雄性好斗本质的搏击比赛，那么Sam和Colin更像在演绎一场精心编排的斗士之舞，修长灵动的身体，被冥冥之中注定的血缘关系牵引，在格斗场中勾勒出完满的曲线。每一个胜负分的决出都是悬在幕间的休止符，只为引出下一个新的乐章。

姐弟俩下场的时候，Raleigh兴奋地率先迎上去，“你们的配合真棒！”

“你们也不赖。”没想到接话的是Colin。除了额头上的细密汗珠证明他刚进行了一场全身心投入的比试，Colin的表情还是和往常一样平淡无奇，好似打完了电玩游戏的一章无聊剧情。

“谢谢！”Raleigh毫不客气地收下表扬。

“看来第二轮选拔通过在向我们招手？”Yancy对Sam说。

“你是个说话算话的男人，Yancy Becket。”Sam可没忘了她和Yancy的约定。

“我们该出去喝上一杯，”年长的Becket似乎故意忽视了弟弟略显黯淡的表情，继续说道，“别担心，小鬼，我弟兄Gary认为只要你够格驾驶机甲猎人，喝酒自然也不成问题。我们不需要给你和Colin搞假身份证。”

什么时候Yancy交了个叫Gary的朋友？Raleigh的脸色更加阴晴不定。他想破脑袋都弄不明白在紧张的课程和利用各种借口补眠外，Yancy究竟从哪里挤出时间给自己搞了个“弟兄”Gary。

“有人掏钱我就不客气了。”Sam倚在Colin肩上，假装没看见Raleigh懊丧的表情，回头还不忘戳了戳弟弟的脸，“这个死小鬼我就替他答应了。”

“就这么定了，八点停车场见。”

“那两个人是谁？”Raleigh烦心地试图转移话题，指了指正在过招的两个学员。

“Ryan McDonald和Matt Lowe。”Sam打量了一眼说。

“不是兄弟？”Yancy仔细地观察这俩人力量十足，技巧纯熟的对决。

“未婚夫。”Sam莞尔，“前海军陆战队成员，显然是退伍了才决定向对方求婚。”

“原来如此。”Yancy不着痕迹地应道。

“跟他俩一比，我们看起来都像是业余的。”Raleigh不甘心地说。

“格斗训练的目的不是谁更强，而是谁的匹配性更高。”Colin手臂交叉在前胸，目不斜视地说。这种时候，他看起来半点没有十六岁少年的影子，“他俩总有些不太对的地方。”

Raleigh顺着Colin的话目不转睛地看了会，却没发现他说的“不对”究竟指什么。摇了摇头，Raleigh决定先回寝室冲个澡。

“走吧？Yance。”

“好。”

 

***

 

Gary的酒吧还不赖，Raleigh默默承认。他甚至喜欢这间酒吧多过Yancy兼职的那些。老式的爱尔兰装潢，电视里放着英式橄榄球比赛，客人们都继承了阿拉斯加人的习惯，不管闲事，小声交谈，没有不知所谓的讨厌鬼时不时骚扰自己的耳朵。

可Raleigh的好运气很快到头了。Yancy刚踏进门就被某个身材火辣的侍应生拉到一旁，亲热地攀谈起来。Rachel——Gary的妹妹，显然才是Yancy对这儿熟门熟路的根本原因。年长的Becket就是具备此种特质，每个人都轻而易举地把自己的信任交到他手里，好像他会是那个永不背弃他们的真心伙伴。至于那些和他看对了眼的女人，归结起来就是，21岁的Yancy Becket还不至于死脑筋到对她们丰腴的胸脯和挺翘的美臀说不。对他来说，偶尔卸下长兄的担子，纵容自己一回，可不是什么罪过。

Raleigh冷眼看着把自己忘到脑后的Yancy，径自坐到吧台上，要了一杯酒。

“怎么了，小鬼？”Sam手执一支啤酒，碰了碰Raleigh的杯子，“脸色臭成这样？”

“没什么，”即使Sam并非合适的倾诉对象，此时Raleigh却并不介意她的陪伴。

“你不喜欢Yancy花时间在除了你之外的任何人身上。”

“…不…我没有！”Raleigh想要驳斥这荒唐的观点，可一张口就知道不论自己说什么，Sam都能轻易地戳穿。

“这没什么不对。”

“……什么？”

“我说这没什么不对。”Sam偏过头，若有所思地抿了口酒，“你不是个还穿尿布的小屁孩，你只是习惯了生命中有这么一个比谁都重要的人。所以失去他或是被取代，哪怕只有一丝这样的可能，都会让你方寸大乱。”

“说你自己，还是Colin？”

“有区别吗？”Sam放下酒瓶，沉声道，“我无法想象他离开我独自生存的那天，现在或是将来，都不会有这个选项。”

“为什么？”

“你知道为什么。”Sam笑得释然。

直到此刻，Raleigh才发现她和Yancy是如此相似，谈及弟弟时嘴角弯起的自豪弧度，眼底饱含的温柔微光，还有只属于年长者的保护姿态和坚定语调。

血缘的羁绊，不是能够轻易放弃和随心掩盖的装饰物。将它们像勋章般佩戴在胸口，你的同类自会理解，无需赘述。

“要是你跟Yancy上床，我还是会讨厌你。”Raleigh玩笑道，灌下一大口酒。

“说不定我还是会，”Sam对瞬间直起身的Raleigh投去同情的目光，“但看在我还挺中意你的份上，臭小子，我大概不会那么做。”

像个称职的知心姐姐，Sam揉了揉年幼的Becket那一头刺手的金色短发，“你和Colin可真像。”

“怎么，他也不喜欢你的男朋友？”

“好吧，我对男人的品味时不时是有些糟糕，但还轮不到他来管……”

“我们该走了。”不知从哪个角落冒出来的Colin波澜不惊地打断了姐姐的抱怨。

“刚收到下周的课表，明天6:30，摔角复习。”

“噢~~~最恨摔角了！”Sam痛苦地把头埋在桌子里，拳头不痛不痒地砸在Colin胸口，像惩罚他带来这糟糕的消息。

“去吧，我会看好Yancy，不让那个老家伙出洋相。”Raleigh同情地拍了拍Sam的后背。

“看好他，否则说不定哪一天他就这么不见了……”

Raleigh听不清楚走远的Sam接下来说了些什么，他只知道自己没法想象那一天的来到，Yancy离开他的那一天。

 

***

 

将近十点，盛夏的科迪亚克岛依旧会在夜晚带给它的居民北地独有的彻骨寒意。Raleigh瑟缩地站在墙角，喝了一口冰块全部融化的威士忌。Yancy在楼上，和Rachel一起。做些不用脑子都想得到的事。台球杆在Raleigh握紧的拳头中发出滋滋的响声。

“你还好吗？兄弟。”Ben——用五十块的赌注和他比谁先清台的男人开口问道。

“我好的很。‘兄弟’。”Raleigh不知道自己为什么要用如此刺耳的语气说那两个字，Yancy不在这儿，他可听不见你。

“嘿，你男朋友把你扔在这儿和其他人风流快活，可别冲我撒气。”

“他不是什么男朋友！”Raleigh低声怒吼，就那么一次，他希望全世界都以为Yancy只是自己的哥哥，然后某些不知好歹的混蛋偏偏跳出来说些让他抓狂的胡话。

“好吧，他不是你的男友，”Ben看上去根本不信，“抱歉，假如我说了什么不该说的话……你看起来人还不错，如果那个人不把你当回事，也许是时候找个其他的目标了？”

Raleigh想上前给这个自以为什么都懂的家伙来上一拳，但身体里某种不具名的力量阻止了他，“…这没看上去…那么简单。”背负的千斤重担倏地落在了地上，Raleigh没法否认自己居然感到了一丝解脱。

“可以变得很简单……只要你愿意……”Ben的呼吸声不知何时离近了，就在Raleigh耳朵上方几厘米的地方徘徊。在这冰凉的阿拉斯加夜晚，他甚至能感到对方的体热辐射在侧脸的温度，格外灼人焦心。

就像故事里最俗套的情节那样，Gary的酒吧后面有一条暗巷。讽刺的是，极圈附近的夜空明亮璀璨得让人心悸，所以这一切发生得可比电视上演得光明正大多了。Raleigh靠在墙上，捂住被酒精熏热的脸，透着指缝，出神地望着头顶那些难以计数的群星，究竟从哪里开始，又到哪里结束。它们彼此挤压到一起，聚集成这迷一样的形状，就像此刻他大脑里的混沌，还有两腿间被陌生的嘴巴包裹住，动弹不得的阴茎。

撒谎！这是他的选择。

Raleigh喜欢这样的感觉。颈部动脉传来鲜活的跳动声，一下一下，嘹亮犹如号角。假如这是一场战争，他不知道对手究竟是Yancy，还是自己。Ben是个慷慨的男人，他不介意给用最下流的方式替Raleigh口交。他喜欢Raleigh的阴茎在自己的吞咽吸吮下变得粗大，当金发的男孩忍不住将高潮时喷涌而出的液体射进他的喉咙深处，像个十足善解人意的炮友，他毫不犹疑地就将它们咽了下去。完事后甚至拍拍Raleigh的肩膀，好像刚才他才是捡了便宜的那个人。

假如Yancy在这儿，他会怒不可遏地大吼，“你这个恶心的混蛋，不准你碰我弟弟！你没资格碰他！”

但Yancy不在。

他在酒吧二楼的某个卧室里，抱着一个甜美可人的女孩，双手尽情抚摸那具年轻柔软的身体，嘴唇恋恋不舍地在她所有的敏感部位栖息停留，然后他会缓缓进入她，用最温柔有力的节奏给她一场美好满足的性爱。即使用整个人类史来衡量，这他妈都是最标准的教科书式交欢。

高潮过后的Raleigh从失神中渐渐清醒，绝望地祈祷二楼亮着灯的窗户后面，没有一个叫Yancy Becket的男人会看见现在这样的自己。

***

Raleigh不记得是怎么回到学院，又是怎么找到他和Yancy的房间。他只记得自己关上房门，除去所有衣物，站在淋浴间，打开龙头，任由冷水冲刷着自己麻木的身躯……当他意识到不能再这么继续下去的时候，全身的皮肤早已呈现异样的绯色。颤抖着打开浴室门，他胡乱用毛巾擦干身子，直挺挺地躺倒在床上。比起毫无意义的胡思乱想，Raleigh更情愿一觉醒来，能将今晚的一切忘得干干净净。

不知是凌晨几点，脖子上传来一阵熟悉的温度。

“Rals？”那个Raleigh思念了整晚的声音关切地问，“你还好吗？”

或许是半睡半醒之间的勇气，又或者和哥哥一样痛恨在睡梦中被吵醒（不，那是Yancy的专利），Raleigh破天荒地推开了那渴望已久的触碰，“少来管我！”

“你病了？”Yancy固执地把手放在弟弟露在空气中的大片光裸背部，“为什么那么烫？”

“我还以为你根本不关心我的死活。”黑暗中，Raleigh早已完全清醒，但他不想起来，也不想面对Yancy。

他只想伤害那个伤了自己的人。但他永远都不想伤害Yancy。所以Raleigh紧咬着嘴唇，阻止自己说出会让彼此追悔莫及的莫名控诉。

“你到底怎么了？Raleigh。“Yancy只在这种时候叫他的名字。眼前的男人大概以为外星人来过，绑架了弟弟，给他洗了脑。

“没什么。”血腥味从口腔里蔓延开来，不知何时咬破的嘴唇再也阻止不了Raleigh向外倾倒体内积蓄已久的恶毒言词，“你和Rachel晚上过得怎样？”

Yancy没有即刻回应，过了一会儿，他平静地说，“没什么特别。你知道的，就那么回事。”

“是啊，我知道。就像你到这儿之前，在家里的走廊上操过的那些女人一样。”

“注意你在跟谁……”

“多少个？嗯？10个？50个？还是……”

“你今天到底怎么了？！”

“我好的很，Yancy。打算问我今晚过得怎么样吗？”

年长的Becket不是傻瓜，几公里之外，他就看见了这闪着警示灯，深不可见的陷阱。

但Raleigh下定了决心，有时他就是倔强得杀红了眼的公牛。而伤害Yancy最直接的办法，就是拿自己开刀。

“今天我找了个男人帮我口交，Ben，他的技术不错，”Raleigh试着让自己的声音平复下来，少一些颤抖，“可不能只有你一个爽，是吧？”

Yancy出奇得安静。就像父亲宣布他只会带Jazmine去伦敦那次一样。Raleigh记起外公带着他和Yancy在诺姆冰钓那回。一望无际的湖面起先平静得鸦雀无声。忽然，轻不可闻的碎裂声从湖心传来，转瞬间，整片整片碎裂的冰块争先恐后地挤占彼此的空间，在水中发出轰隆的巨响，片刻过后，前一秒还平滑如镜的坚实冰面就消失在了水下，再也不见踪影。

Yancy发怒的时候从来不事先警告，他不兴公平竞争，君子协定那一套。左手掐住Raleigh的后颈，将他面朝下固定在床上，右手将Raleigh的双臂反扣在腰际，年长的Becket踩上狭小的床，整个人跪趴在Raleigh背上，将弟弟压得难以动弹半分。

“这就是你想要的？！”Yancy话里藏着多少的痛，就有多少从Raleigh脑后深深嵌入的指甲处，传到他的神经末梢上。

“我在问你话！”

Raleigh扣住的手腕几乎被扭得变了形状。

“你他妈的才不管我想要什么！”

竞赛谁是更死脑筋的Becket，从来只能火上浇油。

“对，我不该管你！上帝才知道你究竟想要什么！”

“你怎么会不知道！那天晚上……”

“我们都醉了！”Yancy渐渐从怒火的余烬中捡起被残烧殆尽的理智，他气愤自己没有早点看清这一切。他本该明白，有些事起了头，便再没结束的可能。Raleigh的所作所为，并非对自己的惩罚。这是一记响亮的耳光，将他从心怀侥幸的白日梦中打醒。

“我们不该……”Yancy停下来，似乎不说出口，他们做的这些事就只是简简单单的一个决定，而非世界末日加诸在身上的无尽枷锁和人人避讳的背德之举。

“那就放开我！你这个胆小鬼！”Raleigh发疯似地挣扎起来，他勉强直起上身，完全不顾自己的关节尽数落在哥哥的控制之下，吃痛地反抗。

然后Yancy的吻烙印般落在他耳后，饱含着熟悉的柔情与慰藉，长久的停留在那儿，像倾诉着内心难以言尽的悔恨歉意和情深似海。然后，亲吻变成了撕咬，尖利的牙齿陷进Raleigh滚烫的肉体，红色的血痕一一浮现，记录着Yancy的不甘和汹涌的渴望。他的左手松开对Raleigh的钳制，犹如鬼影般攀上弟弟的唇瓣，不知是想捂住那张叛逆的嘴巴发出不合时宜的抗议声，还是鼓励对方将他的手指含在舌尖，细细品尝，反复舔舐，挑起彼此下身那团扑不灭的欲火。

此刻的Raleigh还未同哥哥经历过通感，但只要他们愿意，彼此的心意总是相通的。将被汗水沾湿的微咸手指整根含进嘴里，Raleigh贪婪地吸吮着哥哥的味道，发出放荡的呻吟。不安躁动的臀部磨蹭着Yancy的裆部，向对方索要更多注意力。

Yancy允许Raleigh翻过身，探入对方口中的食指和中指恶劣地在那温热湿润的肉穴中搅动，指甲刮擦着敏感的上颚，将Raleigh挑逗得只能大口张嘴呼吸，下颚高高抬起，露出脆弱的喉结和曲线优美的颈部。毫不吝啬地啃咬着那层薄弱的皮肤，Yancy的右手在弟弟挺起的胸膛上反复辗转，将一直暴露在空气中，挺立肿胀的乳头捏在手心反复揉搓，引出身下之人更多的呜咽呻吟。

低下头，Yancy用舌头继续照看Raleigh胸前敏感的两点，空出的右手迫不及待的滑向年幼的Becket两腿间不可能更醒目的肿胀。最开始，他只是有一下，没一下的套弄，好似逗弄一头受伤委屈的困兽。渐渐的，Raleigh嘴角流出的津液沾湿了半边枕套，喉咙里发出越来越破碎的乞求似乎终于唤起了Yancy的同情心，他抽回手指，一手握住弟弟的臀部，一手扶着那前液晶亮的性器，将灼热的性器缓缓送入自己口中。

Raleigh的脉动在Yancy口中是如此清晰，现在他的全身都不住地发颤，年长的Becket只好更用力地将弟弟的胯部按在床垫里，他的指甲在挺翘的臀肉上留下可见的痕迹，每一次试图控制住年轻不安分的弟弟，指尖弹性十足的肉体就诱惑着他用更大的力气施以压制。

Yancy可没忘了不久之前，他口中的硬物被另一个陌生的男生抚慰过。这样的画面即使在脑海里回放哪怕一秒，他都觉得自己需要砸碎点什么才能平息这无穷的愤怒。即使今天过后，Raleigh认为自己是个有虐待倾向的变态，Yancy也不打算让弟弟逃脱属于他的惩罚。

他含住弟弟的性器，既不吞吐，也不吸吮，只是用舌尖在铃口处时不时舔咬，外加有节奏地挤压着饱胀的精囊。每一次Raleigh试图挺起腰身，从他的口中获得更多摩擦时，Yancy就会不急不缓地捏住那两个球体，让弟弟除了像脱水的鲤鱼一样无谓地在床上挣扎，什么也做不了。

“求你了……Yancy……快让我……”

“那个男人，Ben，一定比我更能让你满足。”Yancy毫不掩饰他的嫉妒和心痛。

“他……不是你。Yance……”Raleigh不会承认这是他的心里话，事后他会把这归咎于自己无法抑制的生理冲动，“没有人……能像你一样满足我……”

露骨的表白总能激发床伴的热情。Yancy也不例外。他调整了姿势，开始快速地将Raleigh的性器当作乐器般精准有效地在自己口中弹拨玩弄。每一次直达喉咙深处的吞吐和毫不保留的吸吮很快就让Raleigh陷入了癫狂的节奏。嗓音粗哑地念叨着Yancy的名字，高潮来临的刹那，Raleigh感到自己的灵魂炸裂成万千碎片，每一块都驻足在Yancy的世界里。

舔干净弟弟残留在自己嘴角的白液，Yancy支起身，抓住Raleigh的后脑，狠狠地吻住那个还在断断续续呼唤自己名字的傻瓜。

“Yancy……Yancy……”

 

***

 

2016年8月17日 

 

“嘿！”

“看你这高兴的小样。”Yancy揽住弟弟的肩膀，按住他的脑袋，使劲地揉了揉。

“可不是嘛，终于要进到你的脑袋里好好瞧瞧了，老家伙。”Raleigh的话语里显而易见的骄傲和满溢而出的爱慕让Yancy无可奈何地皱眉。他下意识地望了望四周，像是防范路过的学员们投来异样的目光，但没有人注意他们，即使Raleigh的手臂此刻像条合格的八爪鱼一样紧紧缠绕在自己腰间。

“向天发誓，我脑子里的东西你都见识过了，Rals。所以别抱太大希望。”

“那我欢迎你到我这里好好参观，Yance，”Raleigh指指自己的头，“肯定有一堆好货等你来发现。”年幼的Becket笑得像只偷腥成功的猫咪，了然调皮的表情明明白白地告诉哥哥他此刻脑中闪过的那些邪恶下流的念头。

“噢~~~千万别把你十岁开始的色情杂志和爱情动作片一样样放给我看！”Yancy一脸头疼不已的表情。

“嘿！那些玩意儿有一半都是从你那儿搞的……”

“所以你承认是你偷的了？”

“你这个阴险狡诈的混蛋，Yancy Becket！别指望我会把它们还给你！”

“我有让你偿还的其他办法，Raleigh Becket。”Yancy脱口而出。

不假思索地和弟弟调情可不在他今天的日程表上。事实上，就在昨天入睡之前，他还计划好了今天必须努力维持他和Raleigh的“兄弟”身份。可当他从美妙的睡梦中苏醒时，附着在锁骨上的温暖呼吸，胯上承压的熟悉重量，还有那只在他两腿间努力动作，帮他解决晨勃的粗糙大手，都说明他的计划从最开始就有多不切实际。必须承认，对于一个轻度嗜睡患者来说（重度，是重度，Raleigh纠正），确实没有比这更有效的叫醒方式了。再说，也许早早发泄完他们的生理冲动，对于即将开始的第一次通感调试能起到正面积极的效果？

Yancy庆幸他们离控制中心只差几米远，天知道，无视Raleigh露骨热切的目光要比自己想象中艰难百倍。

“我知道你们都上过理论课，但这里我还是要再强调一次，”负责通感系统调试工作的Lensing博士例行公事地继续，“第一，通感无声无形，别指望出现什么配上慷慨激昂音效的天启景象；第二，放松，再放松，让彼此的大脑充分适应对方。无论看到什么，都不要被那个画面牵着鼻子走；第三，万一失控，你们得去想一个共同的画面或者进入一段共同的回忆，任何能让你们平静下来的事。那儿是你们的避风港，没有任何地方比那儿更安全，更重要。”将镜框往鼻梁上推了推，挺直背脊，Lensing顿了顿，“现在，你们准备好了吗？”

Yancy和Raleigh交换了一个激励的眼神，自信的笑容几乎同时闪现，他俩异口同声道，“准备好了！”

进入驱动服装配室，兄弟俩原地站定，等待技术人员将所有配件在他们身上一一安装完毕。布满神经元探测点的高纤合成服像第二道皮肤，紧紧贴在身体表面，却不会制约肢体的活动。金色的继电回路在黑色聚酯材料的衬托下，在他们身上组成迷宫般绵延好看的几何图案。接下来聚碳酸酯材料制成的战斗护甲被技术人员分别装配固定到前胸，双肩和四肢。背部的磁力面板将金属制成的脊髓夹牢牢吸紧，各个接口的指示灯在连接完成后亮起。戴上头盔，继电凝胶开始传输两位驾驶员全部的神经元活动。即便战斗护甲并非看上去那么沉重，但Yancy和Raleigh却从这一刻开始隐隐感受到他们负担的重量究竟意味着什么。击败强大的怪兽，守护人类的家园，在今天之前只不过是个抽象的概念。而此刻，每向前踏出一步，他们都会意识到自己离那个陌生的战场更近了一些。走进模拟驾驶舱，被固定在猎人机甲内才有的大型传动装置中，背部与神经元反馈引擎连接完毕，Becket兄弟依序检查各个部位是否处于正常工作状态。待一切就绪，Raleigh打开控制台，Lensing博士的声音清晰地从麦克风中传来：“鉴于这是你们首次调试，我们会跳过模拟驾驶舱下落的准备过程。驾驶员连线程序即将启动。”

科迪亚克岛不仅是培训机甲猎人驾驶员的唯一基地，更是整个猎人计划的研究中枢和所有前沿设备投入应用的试验场。通感系统调试中心虽然只是整个学院庞大建筑群的一小部分，但其本身的构造与任何Shatterdome内的控制中心并没有两样。只是在这里，与学员们进行连线的是固定在调试中心下方的庞然大物。猎人计划的创始人Lightcap博士亲切地称它为PONS——“桥梁”的拉丁文，人与机甲革命性连接的最初代号。PONS本身和投身战役的猎人机甲十分相似，只除了被固定在训练平台上这一点。平台四周，布下了各式各样的发生器，专门模拟战斗中猎人机甲将会遭遇的情景，设置变量包括怪兽的攻击方式，战场气候和地形的变化以及机甲故障的各类反应。

在此之前，Yancy与Raleigh和所有通过第二轮选拔的学员一样，在模拟系统中学习如何击杀怪兽。但他们都不会天真地认为实战仅仅只是击溃屏幕上的虚拟图像，看着怪兽的生命体征指数归零那么简单。今天，他们将体会用彼此合二为一的大脑，驱动一台真正的猎人机甲。

“准备完毕，开始校准。”Yancy抖擞肩膀，转头瞟了眼身旁的Raleigh，“紧张吗？”

“当然不，”年幼的Becket深吸了一口气，抖抖手。说不紧张当然是骗人的，但他知道Yancy可不会被自己糊弄。

“准备进行神经元连接。”Lensing博士命令道。自动控制系统随即开始倒数计时，“15，14，13……”

“待会在我的大脑里见？”Raleigh的紧张渐渐转化成了兴奋。

“是我们的大脑，Rals。”Yancy纠正他。

“3，2，1……”

……闭上双眼，陌生又熟悉的思绪奔流般源源不断注入脑海：国庆日的烟火在夜空中绽放，父亲站在烤架旁喝着酒，对着母亲怀里还是婴孩的Jazmine笑得那样温柔慈爱……  
……五月的慕尼黑市政厅，围着红白围巾，举着“我们是冠军”的标语，高声歌唱的欢庆人群将他们包围在喜悦的海洋里……  
……高大的男孩一拳拳击打在腹部，“住手！你这个混蛋！我叫你住手！”把他从地上拉起来的手背上，关节处破裂出一道道血口，他毫不犹豫地把自己埋进那个坚实温暖的胸膛……  
——“有什么好犹豫的，Andrea？Rals很喜欢你，如果你也喜欢他，为什么不告诉他你的想法？”“为什么他不亲口跟我说这些？”“那臭小子总是在关键时刻犯傻，但你不觉得这样还挺可爱吗？”“你真该去当保险推销员，Yancy Becket。好吧，我会考虑的。”……  
……“你为什么不阻止他！”“如果我能，你以为我会站在这里？！”“为什么，Yance？究竟为什么？他是我们的父亲……”“嘘~我们会好起来的。我会比他更爱你，比所有人都更爱你。相信我，Raleigh。”“我永远都相信你，Yancy。”……

睁开眼睛，一切如常。

只有Yancy和Raleigh知道，他们再也回不到从前那个未曾进入过对方大脑的世界。

“神经元对接正常，传输稳定，信号强烈。”

“大脑右半球校准。”Yancy抬起手臂，简简单单的一个动作，却蕴含着无穷的力量。

“大脑左半球校准。”Raleigh同样抬起手，而另一边，Yancy的动作如出一辙，没有半点延迟。

“校准完成。”Lensing博士长舒了一口气，通常第一次神经元连接的学员难免发生些失准的情况，今天这对兄弟看来却不会给他制造什么麻烦，“好了，现在二位可以开始和PONS做些简单的动作练习。”

大约30分钟后，Becket兄弟的第一次通感调试波澜不惊的宣告结束。卸下战斗护甲和驱动服，走出控制中心，Raleigh和Yancy彼此不发一言地往寝室走去，他们的步伐是如此一致，连手臂的摆动幅度都毫无差别，直到进门的那一刻，Raleigh才像从一个绵长的梦境中醒来那样，目不转睛地盯着Yancy。

几乎在Yancy关上身后那扇门的同时，他的嘴唇就被Raleigh捕获啃咬住，完完全全的贴在一起，不留丝毫间隙，磨人地亲吻湿热的唇瓣，卷住对方的舌头，尽情地舔咬交缠。身体的每个部位都不甘落后地紧贴着，似乎想凭借某种不可思议的亲近方式将彼此合二为一。

Yancy在大脑快要因缺氧产生幻觉前将Raleigh和自己分开了大概几毫米的距离，他说话时，双唇依旧时不时和Raleigh的嘴碰在一起，两人的呼吸急促而整齐划一。“幸好这事我们在通感前演练过了。”

“你指这个？”Raleigh砰得一声将Yancy固定在门上，有一下没一下的吻着哥哥，像是怎么也吻不够似的，“我想要做的远远不止……”

“我们有的是时间，Rals，”Yancy的指尖在弟弟下巴上摩挲，劝说道，“再说我可不希望这变成一种习惯，每次通感结束你就拉着我和你上床。”

“这有错吗？”Raleigh刺痛地说，“那些固定的通感搭档都说了这是正常的反应……”

“但我们和他们不一样，Raleigh。我们都姓Becket……”Yancy忽然不知该如何继续。

“那上次算什么！”Raleigh愤愤地将拳头砸向门板。

“我不是在拒绝你，小子，”Yancy从身手抱住倔强的弟弟，“我的意思是，也许我们该给对方留点其他出路。”

“这话是什么意思？”

“我在你的大脑里看见了，”Raleigh背对着Yancy，错过了后者脸上浮现的苦笑，“你想要的未来。”

“那不是真的！”年幼的Becket转过身来抗议。

“我在你脑子里看见的难道会有错？”Yancy继续道，“我是你的哥哥。我不应该把你和我捆绑在一起。即使现在这是你想要的，但不代表将来有一天你不会厌倦，甚至是怨恨。”

“这太他妈可笑了！”Raleigh简直不敢相信通感之后Yancy的反应竟是这样，“我第一次告诉你我究竟想要什么，你却跟我说它不是真的！”

“我不是这个意思！”

“我不管你怎么想，Yancy，”Raleigh无比颓丧地坐在床上，他抓住枕头将脑袋埋进去，“我知道你总做些自以为对我好的事，Andrea，还有其他那些……但是时候让我决定自己的人生了。”金发的男孩抬起头，落寞的眼神里充斥着成长的苦痛，让人没来由的心酸不已。

 

***

 

2016年9月2日 

 

"场景演练完成。评估结果如下：作战时间——24分34秒；附带破坏程度在容差范围内；怪兽蓝液污染区域获得有效控制；综合评分：92.7。"

“个人新高！”Raleigh还没来得及脱下护甲就开心地振臂庆祝。

“去Gary那儿喝几杯？”

“好啊！”

你瞧，通感的神奇之处就在于，无论你和对方有多少争执与矛盾，只要双方的纽带强韧到无法割裂，便没有什么能阻止你们下一次启动神经元连接，自愿进入对方大脑。Raleigh不能否认他对这样无需语言的交流着迷的上瘾，甚至比他亲吻Yancy时的感觉更美妙。在只属于他和哥哥的“脑部空间”里，Raleigh无需猜测，Yancy更不会像平常那样利用兄长的权威对自己说不。在通感中，他们是平等的个体，每一个指令，每一个决定都像同时从他们脑海中生成的那样，亲密无间的合作，全心全意的战斗——当他们在模拟机上面对不断进攻，咆哮嘶吼的怪兽，猎人机甲被撕扯和碾压的疼痛如实传输到肢体上，Raleigh要做的不仅仅是拼力抵御，他更要相信脑海中的另一个人就在身旁保卫自己，当他忍住痛苦，再次站起来，离子炮蓄力即将完成，他们会发出致胜的一击。此刻，体内燃烧的复仇火焰和必胜的信心既是Raleigh的，也是Yancy的。谁也不能将这不可思议的精神纽带从他们身上夺走。所以就算是走出驾驶舱，Yancy不愿意再勾住他的脖子狠狠亲吻那又怎样？在通感里他们彻底的拥有彼此，这就够了。

Raleigh花了好些时间才得出以上结论。他甚至倍感骄傲地将自己的退让当作驳斥Yancy的最佳证明：你瞧，老家伙，我可不是被荷尔蒙控制的小鬼。“大人”的决定我也会做。

当他们穿着PPDC统一配发的军用夹克，照例出现在Gary的酒吧时，一个熟悉的身影迎了上来。

“听说最近你们兄弟混得不错？”

“彼此彼此，听说你和Colin拿到了95的高分。”

“不是每个人都像我们这么走运。”Sam头上的八卦天线朝Yancy投来强度超过百分之两百的讯号。

“你说吧，我洗耳恭听，”Yancy了然地笑着点头，示意对方继续。假如之前他与Sam之间还存有些暧昧，这会儿年长的Becket只把Sam和Colin当成了从小玩大到的隔壁家小孩。短短三个月，他们都变了许多。

“记得Ryan和Matt吗？”

“当然，前海军陆战队的格斗高手？”

“听说今天他们主动退出了。”

“为什么？”

“通感中出现不可调和的失准。”

“这挺常见，不是吗？”

“如果你指其中一方中断通感，在驾驶舱就把另一方的肋骨踹断了三根也算常见的话。”

“哦噢！这也太狠了。他们不是未婚夫吗？就算有一方出轨也不至于发那么大火？”

“真出轨就好了，”Sam摇摇头继续，“据当时在场的技术人员说，Matt把Ryan往死里揍的时候只重复一句话，‘是你！是你！怎么可能会是你！’。你瞧，Matt服役的时候可不是什么‘不闻不问’的同志，更不是遭遇了不幸就哭哭啼啼的受害者。所以当他半夜里被一群蒙面暴徒拖到营地的死角，揍得不成人形还被强奸之后，他像个真正的男人，在医院休养了一阵，又回到了原有的部队，以优异的表现服完了兵役。这事许多人都知道，因为他从不它当成耻辱的污点，对他来说，那个晚上唯一该感到羞愧的是那群人渣，而不是自己。”

“那群混蛋没被绳之以法？”

“没有。调查最后不了了之。”

“Ryan Mcdonald是他们中的一个……”

“对。”

“我不想去猜测Ryan Mcdonald接近Matt Lowe的动机，这个世界上脑子进水的变态太多了。但凭什么他会认为自己干的那些勾当不会在通感中被发现？”

“不知道。也许作为一个患有妄想症的强奸犯，他还抱着即使Matt知道了也会原谅他的念头。变态的爱情观通常会和正常人不一样些。”

“这他妈的太疯狂了。”

“敬我们这些正常人。”Sam碰了碰Yancy的酒杯。

“干杯。”年长的Becket心不在焉地咽下酒，他不愿想象从通感中发现真相的Matt经历了怎样的痛苦折磨。当你选择让另一个人进入自己的大脑，就有责任不让对方被你内心龌龊肮脏的部分伤害。Yancy知道自己算不得正直的好人，但他从未放弃努力，成为一个能让Raleigh放心依靠的哥哥，选择加入猎人计划，也意味着他将努力成为一名能出色完成使命的优秀士兵。假如为了达成这些目标，他必须做些旁人无法理解的事，那么Yancy Becket可不会畏畏缩缩等着别人告诉他该怎么做。

表面上看，他对自己此前的决定并未动摇，但每一次Raleigh向他伸出手，想要一个结结实实，发自内心的拥抱，却最终被他草草敷衍的时候，Yancy又怎么可能对弟弟瞬间黯淡，失去了原有光辉的双眼视而不见？他忍住自己内心的冲动，不去回应，试着做个负责任的兄长，但这究竟是为了谁？也许，正如Raleigh说的那样，他习惯了替弟弟做决定，很多时候甚至用迂回婉转的手段将Raleigh引诱到自己想要他走的路上来。那些通感中看见的，关于未来的画面，也许只是每个年轻人都有的儿时梦想。但Raleigh亲口对他说：Yancy，你就是我的未来。我们在这儿，不是吗？有一天，我们或许会死在某个巨大的机器人里，所以你能不能该死的别管我将来想要什么？求你了，Yance，我只要你……

 

***

 

“看上去今天你弟弟是走桃花运的那个。”Sam望着吧台另一头和一个黑发美女相谈正欢的Raleigh。

“总不能让他一个人开心。”Yancy端起酒杯，冲Sam眨了眨眼，向Raleigh走了过去。

“这两个家伙，”Sam勾起唇角，就着酒瓶边缘轻声说，“老玩这一套不累么？”

"不介意我加入吧？"Yancy冲着眼前的女孩露出他最具魅力的笑容。

“让我猜猜，你们是兄弟？”

“正确。”Yancy晃晃杯中的酒，仔细地打量起这个吸引Raleigh全部注意力的女人。

“我正和Naomi说到今天的场景演练，如果不是我及时用微波炮在那家伙的肚子上开个大洞，谁知道洛杉矶会变成怎样。”

“你差一点就耗光我们全部的能量储备，Rals。”

“但我们赢了！”Raleigh骄傲得不可一世，“你总不能否认这个，老家伙。”

Yancy懒得和弟弟争，只大度地退到一旁，有一搭没一搭地参与他们的对话。虽然Naomi的注意力大多锁定在Raleigh身上，Yancy可不会错过她时不时投来的挑逗眼波。这个女人只对身为猎人机甲驾驶员的Becket兄弟感兴趣，Raleigh和Yancy究竟是谁，对她来说根本无关紧要。

熄灯时间都没到，Yancy便提议早早打道回府。Raleigh显然不满哥哥的决定，但Naomi大方地在他手心写下一串号码，末了趁Raleigh不注意，又往Yancy的夹克口袋里塞了一张同样内容的纸巾。

回学院的路上，Raleigh一路不停地吹嘘他和Naomi如何如何来电，好似刚才Yancy是不在场的透明人一般。

年长的Becket从没像现在这样，想把弟弟推倒在最近的平面上，操他操得只能记住自己的名字为止。

“停车。”

“什么？”

“叫你停车。”Yancy冷声喝道。

“他妈的你发什么神经！”踩下刹车，将车晃晃悠悠停在人烟稀少的路边，Raleigh刚想开口抗议就被哥哥牢牢按在座椅上，嘴唇被Yancy强行侵入的舌头分开，想说的话全被堵在嘴边封了个严严实实。

“唔……”Raleigh不死心地挣扎，好不容易终于把Yancy的脸推开半寸，“他妈的你在干什么？”

“干你，不行吗？”Yancy狡猾地含住Raleigh的耳垂，冲他耳廓里吐气，激得后者浑身一阵激灵。

“我以为……”Raleigh还没来得及接上话。Yancy解开他皮带的动作迅速地有些离谱，下一秒抚上他硬挺的手更是熟门熟路地将Raleigh全部的反应都掌控在那几根过分灵巧的手指上。

“我建议你把座位放下去，如果你想要的不只是我的手碰你这里。”Yancy坏心地挤了挤弟弟肿胀发热的性器，发出让人难以拒绝的指令。

Raleigh咽了咽口水，手忙脚乱地将自己的座椅放平。必须指出，加入PPDC最棒的福利就是能有一辆内部空间相对宽敞的军事吉普当座驾。但即使是这样，要在这狭小的空间里脱掉长裤对于一米八几的男人来说依旧不是件容易的事。在Yancy的帮助下，Raleigh身上终于只剩下贴身的白色T恤。年长的Becket不紧不慢地跪坐在弟弟胯间，耸耸肩退下夹克，用堪称磨人神经的慢动作将和弟弟一模一样的白色T恤缓缓提上去，掀过头顶，扔在后座上。

目不转睛地欣赏哥哥上演脱衣秀的Raleigh简直快被跳到喉咙口的心脏和硬得发胀的性器给逼疯了。他认识这样的Yancy，这个Yancy会把火辣的女孩带回家，在她们耳边半真半假地做出各种下流的承诺，这个Yancy从不让他中意的目标从手边溜走。Raleigh对这个Yancy完全抗拒不能。被卷进了这个诱惑的漩涡，成了Yancy陷阱中的猎物，Raleigh却半点也不想逃跑。拉住哥哥胸前丁零当啷响着的狗牌，他将那魁梧精壮的身躯拉到胸前，和自己紧紧贴在一块儿。缠绵热烈地吻上去，试图掌握仅有的一点主动。

Yancy分开Raleigh的腿，把刚才夹克里的润滑剂掏出来，将黏腻的润滑液涂满手指，近乎粗暴地向紧致的肉穴里塞进两根指头。

“啊……慢点……Yance，”Raleigh下意识地将腿分得更开，他知道自己该放松身体，但陌生的侵入感依然让他紧张到双腿发颤。

握住Raleigh的阴茎，Yancy有条不紊地维持固定的节奏，将刚才软下去的性器重新套弄至先前的兴奋状态。低下头，年长的Becket一寸寸用牙齿拨开弟弟贴身的T恤，仔细认真的程度堪比拆耶诞日的礼物，舔干净腹部表面的粒粒汗珠，舌尖在敏感的肚脐眼四周打转，扩张内穴的幅度与套弄性器的节奏完美地交相呼应，传到Yancy耳朵里，Raleigh的破碎呻吟更是催促他加快攻势。灵活狡诈的舌头顺着腹部中线来到敏感的乳首，继续甜蜜的折磨。Yancy加入了第三根手指，火热顺滑的甬道毫不犹豫将它吞了进去，年长的Becket简直难以想象待会进入弟弟身体的个中滋味该是怎样的欲罢不能。

十八岁的Raleigh早褪去了少年人的青涩，还带点稚气的五官配上严酷体能训练留下的性感身体，足以让任何一个男人或女人为他疯狂。Yancy吸吮着唇下滚烫的皮肤，还在肋骨下方留下个不深不浅的牙印，他不打算和任何人分享这道丰盛美味的大餐,但Yancy知道每一个能让Raleigh欲火焚身的办法。

“我保证，”Yancy握住自己的性器，对准Raleigh一张一合的肉穴，慢慢插进去，“那个Naomi最想做的……就是趴在你的屁股上，用舌头和我一起干你。”

Raleigh捂住嘴巴，不愿自己在寂静无人的阿拉斯加夜空里，发出让任何一个正常人类听了都会羞愧到无地自容的浪叫。抓住车座椅两侧，他挺直的身体如同绷紧的弓弦，Yancy的每一次冲刺都能在他身体里留下醉人的快感。

年长的Becket加快了节奏，他抬高弟弟的腿，变换着插入的角度，Raleigh突然发出的呜咽声表明Yancy的努力没有白费，“找到了。”稀松平常的话语简直跟兄弟俩小时候玩的捉迷藏游戏没什么两样，区别是Raleigh不知道该高兴还是沮丧，自己身体内最敏感的地方被Yancy一次次戳刺，操弄出让他难以用语言形容的酥麻难耐，而这究竟该算作他们谁的胜利？揉搓着硬到胀痛的阴茎，Raleigh试着让自己尽快达到高潮，他可不知道Yancy还要折磨自己多久。

“嘿，小子，”Yancy忽然停下动作，前一刻还深埋在Raleigh体内的硕大性器此刻滑出了大半，引出后者发出一阵失望的低吟，“邀请我进来。”

“什么？”Raleigh怀疑自己的耳朵是不是坏了。

“就像让我进入你大脑时一样。”Yancy勾起的嘴唇代表他绝对是认真的，也是故意的。

“你是个疯子，Yancy，说真的，”Raleigh后悔透了自己总是对哥哥言听计从，即使是现在这样的时刻，他的身体还是会忍不住配合哥哥的每一个指令，“请你……进来”，他用蚊子般的声音说，沾满了润滑剂和晶亮前液的手指乖乖地掰开自己的穴口，露出诱人的鲜红嫩肉，Yancy忍不住吞下口水，拍开弟弟的手，一个挺身重新让自己陷进那团天鹅绒般的火热里。

这回俩人都没坚持多久，Yancy完全不加节制的抽插很快就让他们接近高潮，虽然射在Raleigh里面会让清洁变得麻烦，但到时说不定还有机会再来上一轮，想到这里Yancy就毫无愧疚地将喷涌而出的精液全部留在弟弟体内深处。年长的Becket总是计划得如此周详缜密。

“明天训练我完蛋了。”Raleigh抹掉腹部上的白色黏液，摸了摸自己快要抽筋的大腿抱怨道。

“明明都是我在干活。”Yancy眨了眨眼，只怕气不死弟弟。对方丢过来的一记白眼说明他的目的达成。

 

***

 

翌日的场景演练没有遭遇想象中的麻烦，只除了中间Yancy走神的那一回，Becket兄弟的驾驶舱被代号C3008的怪兽喷出的强酸射中了胸甲，但接下来Yancy用近乎残暴的方式将怪兽的前臂整个撕扯下来，最后更是用离子炮将对方的脑袋轰出一个大窟窿，以此结束了当日的训练。

”刚才怎么了？Yance。“Raleigh并没看见导致哥哥走神的画面，这个事实本身就让他觉得不可思议。

”没什么。“Yancy一如既往的笑得温柔。

确实，这不是他第一次看见Raleigh期望的未来。

一望无际的蓝色港湾，海鸥围着白色的灯塔游弋飞翔，平静和煦的海风刮起那个女子的长发。露出一张模糊的脸。

Yancy不以为意地摇头，这不过是每个人都会有的平凡梦想。

然后那个女子走近了些，她怀里的婴孩发出银铃般的笑声……

模糊的面孔渐渐变得熟稔清晰……是Naomi……

Yancy不可置信地笑起来，然后C3008的强酸喷洒在他这一侧的胸甲上，皮肤被烧灼洞穿的痛苦几乎同时通过电路反馈到他的神经元上。讽刺的是，Yancy觉得这简直不能更贴切了。

 

***

 

2016年9月15日

 

Yancy原本早忘了Naomi和通感里那茬破事。然后某个混蛋把酒洒到了他的夹克上。手习惯性地伸进口袋，写着Naomi号码的纸巾原封不动呆在那儿，像一场精心预谋的罪案，从始至终，静静地等待发生。

并不是没有多一些的考虑和挣扎，保护Raleigh不受伤害从来都是Yancy Becket的座右铭。但他总抱着一丝侥幸，如果伤害Raleigh的人是自己，是不是他总会被原谅？如果知道治愈Raleigh一切创伤的方法，是否意味他有权利亲手制造这样的伤口？归根究底，Yancy认为这是浸淫多年的控制欲扭曲成了畸形的怪物，被无情的事实刺痛了神经，无所顾忌的寻求泄愤的出口罢了。

没有人能阻止内心那个怪物的破壳而出。

拨通Naomi号码的那一刻，血液中涌起的复仇快感发出滋滋的响声，好似上等烈酒被注入静脉般刺激痛快；吻住Naomi时嘴角泛起的冷笑，陌生残酷的可怕，犹如内心那个贪婪可鄙生物的真实显形；选择在吉普的前座进入她的身体像一个恶劣的玩笑，借着酒精追逐本能的间隙，Yancy几乎以为身下辗转呻吟的是另一个人——没多久之前，在同样的位置，另一个他真正在乎的人。但柔软丰腴的曲线和过分甜腻的喘息都明白地告诉他，这不是Raleigh。Yancy花了比平常更多的时间才到达高潮，Naomi醉醺醺地称赞他不愧是持久力惊人的游骑兵。Yancy回应的笑容就像每个情场老手那样，自信又混蛋。

完事后，他一言不发地回到学院，悄声无息地走进寝室，瞥了眼早已熟睡的Raleigh，径直走进浴室，脱去了衣服，打开冷水龙头，借着冰凉的液体清醒自己。

“嘿，你回来了。”Raleigh不知何时出现在浴室门口。

“嘿……”理智渐渐回归的Yancy一时语塞。

“晚上过得怎么样？”

“没什么，喝了几杯。”

“现在是1点10分。明天一早我们还有训练。”Raleigh话语里的不满即使一公里外都嗅得到。

“抱歉，Rals。”Yancy关掉龙头，隔着浴室门拧了拧眉心。

Raleigh像条忠实的大狗那样守在浴室门口，上半身赤裸着，只穿了一条松松垮垮的睡裤。

Yancy意识到自己总不可能在浴室躲一辈子，抓起衣架上的浴巾，随意地围在腰间，他收拾表情走出来。

“今晚你太安静了。”Raleigh不依不挠道。

“我累了，小鬼，有事明天再说。”Yancy推开半挡路的弟弟，不耐烦地应道。

下一秒就被弟弟结结实实放倒在地板上对年长的Becket来说并非太过意外的发展。Raleigh的固执脾气他亲身体验过无数次，假如对方决定了纠缠到底，即使是Yancy，也没把握一时半会能糊弄过去。所以他坦然地躺在地上，捋开发丝上的水珠，直盯盯地对上Raleigh探究的目光。

“怎么这么冷？”

“研究表明冷水澡能延年益寿，”Yancy轻巧地说，将视线转向天花板。

“你简直蠢得无可救药，Yancy，”Raleigh的手指在他胯间的浴巾边缘徘徊，微温的触觉幽灵般缠绕在他腰际。

“我是你哥，”年长的Becket抬起手，来回抚摸着弟弟的前臂，“注意你的用词。”

Raleigh低下头，凑在他的唇边小心翼翼地寻觅，如同往常那样索求着Yancy的允许。后者微张的嘴，接受了他的探入。受到鼓励的Raleigh大胆地往上挪了一寸，饱满结实的臀部就压在Yancy被浴巾禁锢的硬物之上。舌尖卷起的热度细密地交缠，午夜的慵懒在四肢游走，仿佛时间静止，世界只剩他们渐渐急促的呼吸声和越来越难以压抑的欲望。

“能让我……？”Raleigh出于本能地发出请求，他挺起腰，手指扣在浴巾打的结上。

Yancy望着那双让他失去全部借口的眼睛，点了点头。

扯开的浴巾下面是兄长半硬的性器，Raleigh咬住下唇，将那并不陌生的物器握在手中揉搓起来。Yancy躺在那儿，忽然觉得自己处在一个光怪陆离的异空间中，周遭的事物全部扭曲成他不认识的形状，Raleigh的脸甚至都渐渐陌生起来……也许这是通感中预见的景象？那个他希翼的未来？错得离谱，更对得难以拒绝……他抓住Raleigh的手腕，最后一次试图阻止那个依旧单纯的小家伙继续实现自己的妄想。

“停下……”Yancy用掌心抵住额头，借着并不存在的宿醉，痛苦地说，“我不是你的……Rals，我不能前一秒做你的哥哥……下一秒和你做这些……”

金发的男孩先是停下来，就在Yancy以为这一次他的意愿能像过去那样不被违背的时候，Raleigh却甩开了扣住他腕关节的手，反向将它压在肘下，另一条手臂凭高度的优势从上至下压住了Yancy栖息在额间的右手。

“听我说，”Raleigh低下头，凑住哥哥的鼻息，在他唇边用几乎听不出颤抖的声音坚定地开口，“放手一次。就一次！相信我……Yance……你和我都想要这个，我发誓！你在我脑子里看见的那些东西，不论是什么，它们都不是真的。但这是真的，千真万确。这里只有我们，没有别人。我们不需要其他人，不是吗？你说的一点没错，我们可以过得很好，只要我们在一起。现在，我就在这儿，告诉我你不会拒绝我。”

好长一段时间里，他们只是凝视着彼此相似的蓝色眼眸，谁也不打算率先退让。记忆中类似的僵局并不陌生——冰柜里最后一支焦糖奶油巧克力冰棍；野营时从岸边大树枝桠上跃入奔腾溪流的最后一跳；舞会上与害羞起来越发可爱的Ashford小姐的最后一支舞，对于他俩为彼此设置的迷局困境，Becket兄弟总能找到最终的答案。而只有Yancy知道，那个答案其实从未改变。

他选择Raleigh，重来千百万次，他依旧会选择Raleigh。

面对爱与信仰，无人能有胜算。

对Yancy来说，Raleigh就是他的世界。

“你是对的，”年长的Becket不再抵抗，“从今往后，只有我和你，其他都不重要。”

“谢谢。”Raleigh露出他最璀璨耀眼的笑容，“要让你这个老顽固信我一次真不容易。”

“刚才你打算继续什么？”Yancy勾起嘴角，舔了舔干燥的唇瓣。

“你不是让我停下吗？”

“现在我让你继续。”

“不准命令我，老家伙！”

“这是什么？”

“噢！进来的时候先说一声啊，混蛋！”

“所以我不在的时候你在干这事……”

“啊……慢点……Yance！”

“下回可别趁我不在的时候给自己润滑。”

“操你个混蛋！……啊……”

“乖乖听话，也许会有这么一天的，Rals。”

 

***

 

2016年9月16日

 

同样的海滩，只是这一次烈风刮得更紧了，灰色的天空乌云笼罩，白色灯塔像屹立在天地间唯一不变的坐标。Yancy走近那座不起眼的小屋，门前空空荡荡。没有Naomi的身影，没有婴儿的啼哭。

再走近一些，他听见屋子后的花园里传来一阵声响。推开栅栏，走进那个熟悉的庭院，两个金发的男孩围着一只刚出生的金色幼犬嬉笑打闹。年长的那个将年幼的男孩绊倒在身下，他们的额头抵在一起，不均匀的呼吸伴随小狗清脆的叫声，仿佛看不见迫近的暴风雨，听不见脚下传来的剧烈震动，定格了他们这个年代最后的纯真与美好。

回过头，Yancy眼前出现的画面让他终生难以忘却。

踩着汹涌而来的潮汐，是一台他从没见过的机甲巨人，风雨落在红蓝两色的机体表面，胸前动力核发出的金色光芒穿透远方的云层，照亮了一整片阴霾的天空……

“Yancy……”

耳边响起熟悉的召唤……

“Yancy！”

深吸一口气，睁开眼，神经元连接完毕，他回到现下这一刻。熟悉的驾驶舱，闪烁着各式参数的屏幕，还有身旁的Raleigh——他的副驾驶，他的弟弟，他一切的一切。

“准备好了吗？”

“开始吧！”


End file.
